Tweedledee/Story
Before Kiddy Grade (Memories) Tweedledee and Tweedledum were born to a noble family, who supported marriage and kids being born between noble and ordinary people. They are the last of the family's bloodline. This is due to the colony where their family was being attacked and made to explode, killing everyone. Whether Tweedledee and Tweedledum were there too but survived, or were away during that time is not mentioned. Kiddy Grade Tweedledee is first seen in episode two, as she and her twin brother Tweedledum are leaving the GOTT in their regular outfits, passing both Lumiere and Éclair on their job as receptionist and Alv and Dvergr who just entered the GOTT building. After they leave Lumiere comments that those were S-class E.S members, though it's not specific stated which team she meant of if she was commenting on both. She's later mentationed in Eclipse's office, when Eclipse wants to give her and her brother the mission that later goes to Alv and Dvergr. The next time she is seen is until episode eight, where her team and Lumiere and Éclair are given the same mission. She and Lumiere meet within the cyber space as they both hack themself into the system of a company to get informations. Tweedledee was there before Lumiere and trys to catch the C-class E.S member, after Lumiere notice someone already being there. After Lumiere breaks the cage Tweedledee created to catch Lumiere, Tweedledee appears before the Lumiere and they both reconize each other. They go and meet in a park not far from the company they hacked into and discuss their mission. Both, Tweedledee and Lumiere, come to the conclusion that they were given the same mission. Tweedledee then goes and make the suggestion that both their teams should work together as they are all E.S members of the GOTT, to which Lumiere agrees, much to Éclair's and Tweedledum's dislike. Both teams go and meet in the La Muse, so that Tweedledee and Lumiere can, with the help of Dodo, enter the cyber space and collect the informations they need to find smugglers whereabouts and trading routes. When in the cyber space Tweedledee comments on Lumiere still using classic methods and change the area into a library looking virtule sphere, much to Lumiere's delight on Tweedledee's taste. Lumiere gives Tweedledee the information she had collected, commenting that they are compress. The weight of the compressed data pulls Tweedledee down and she agrees that they are really compressed. Tweedledeescreenshot15.png Tweedledeescreenshot16.png After releasing the data into the virtule sphere, Tweedledee changes the area again so now she and Lumiere are on the heighest floor of the libary and can start searching. She remarks that it's going to take long to find all the data and that it'll be come a game of patience. Lumiere then goes and shows Tweedledee a little trick of hers to speed things up. Tweedledee is delighted over Lumiere's tool that looks like chibis and calls them cute. After Lumiere explained to her just what the chibi tool does, Tweedledee remarks on being a useful tool. She declines though as Lumiere offers to give her a copy of the tool, because she can recreate a tool once she seen it, which she demonstrates right away by creating it herself. Together with their chibi tool they both quickly manage to finish their job and collect all the needed data, much to suprise of Éclair and Armbrust with how fast they were. At Armbrust saying that he never expected it to be done so quickly Tweedledee reminds him that the E.S members are diffrent, saying that when it comes to them, one and one doesn't always equels two to which Armbrust agree, but not without expressing his worry about what could happen if their abilities are used for the wrong things. As they're in the base of the illegal Geo-sort bomb trading and Éclair request for Eclipse to grant them a official arrest authorization, Tweedledee like her brother seems to be suprise when Chief Eclipse doesn't react to Éclair calling her. After Éclair jumped into action because she couldn't wait any longer, Tweedledee comments that she guess her ability must be recklessness, before she, her brother and Lumiere also join Éclair to stop the criminals and to arrest them. While passing two robots and destroying them with her ability, she tells Tweedledum over their telepathy ability Austausch, that he should hold back because this was all evidence and scolds him for calling her sister. The later joins up with Tweedledum again off screen, where they manage to secure their targets. Unfortunately the smugglers activate a Geo-sort bomb, that the twins try to keep under control with their Windstoß. While trying to keep the bomb under control Tweedledee calls Lumiere and Éclair and tells them the situation. She also tells them to take the evidance and the arrested smugglers and leave the basis because she and Tweeldum wouldn't be able to control the bomb much longer. As Lumiere tries to object Tweedledee's order Tweedledee reminds her that they are lower ranked E.S members and have to follow the orders of their superiors. As Tweedledee's connection with Éclair and Lumiere gets cut off through a explosion Tweedledee shouts out for the two in worry and Tweedledum must remind her that she needs to focus on the situation at hand. As Éclair and Lumiere show up where the twins are a bit later she like her brother is suprised and doesn't understood why they didn't leave with the evidence and the criminals like they where told. Tweedledee isn't happy as Alv and Dvergr shows up to help them, leaded to them by Éclair and Lumiere. Still, she and her brother move aside to make space for the two to use their absorb ability and to not get absorbed too. She is later shown thanking Alv for saving them, with Alv commenting that it is nothing and that she understand that to cover for weaker members is just a part of the job. (In ther German version she said that it was nothing because Tweedledee also helped her once) Tweedledee is shortly seen at the end of episode 11, where she learns together with Tweedledum that Éclair and Lumiere left the GOTT. After that she is seen again in episode 14, where she and her brother have gotten the mission to find Éclair and Lumiere and inject a virus in the system of La Muse and Donnerschlag. Tweedledee is shown to not be happy with the mission, so much that Tweedledum goes and ask her if it maybe would be better if they just cancle the mission if it troubles her so much as they enter the La Muse. Still they carry out their mission and Tweedledee aplogize to both Wirbelwind, the AI of La Muse and Donnerschlag for what she is doing. A while later, after Donnerschlag and La Muse attacked Éclair and Lumiere she appears on a screen and tells them how much time they have left. After she cut the connection Tweedledum worries that Tweedledee could get trouble because of how she handled the situation and ask her if she thinks she handled it right. Tweedledee doesn't answer to that and only tells him to get rid of the item he is holding, which contains. At Tweedledum's question what exactly it is she tells him which virus it is, and wonders just why Eclipse gave them a mission like this. The next time Tweedledee is seen in episode 15, in which Éclair and Lumiere attack the GOTT. In the begining Tweedledee is shown to still be troubled over her last mission, leading to Tweedledum reminding her that he would always be by her site. When Éclairs and Lumiere attack start, they both left their office and stop Éclair in the elevator shaft on her way, to assumingly the Chief's office. Tweedledee tells Éclair that she won't get further and that no harm will come to her if Éclair surrenders quietly. As Éclair flees Tweedledee follows behind her, while her brother takes the floor above the two girls and destroys the ceiling to slow down Éclair. While chasing after Éclair, Tweedledee muses about how it is true that Éclair has recovered her past memories and abilities and that she is the most powerful of all E.S members. Tweedledeescreenshot21.png|Tweedledee using Strom to creat a Nanomist shield in front of Éclair Éclairscreenshot1.png|Éclair breaking through the Nanomist wall Tweedledee created Tweedledee joins up with Tweedledum off screen again and together with her brother continues chasing after Éclair. Éclair is now trying to lose the twins through destroying the celling and walls behind her to slow the twins down. Tweedledum stops the falling rubble with his Magnetfeld, and Tweedledee uses Strom to creat a Nanomist wall in front of Éclair to stop her, though Éclair manages to break through it with force. After Éclair break through the Nanomist wall and Tweedledum catch Éclair in his Magnetfeld, Tweedledee sees Éclair prepearing to attack Tweedledum and shouts out for him to watch out, but too late as Tweedledum is already thrown back against the wall and Éclair flees again. Tweedledee tells her brother, that when she gives the signal that they are going to use Windstoß. To Tweedledum's objection that Éclair is still human, she tells him that Éclair is more than that, that she is a G-Class E.S member. The twins catch Éclair in their Windstoß, which cost them a lot of strength. Tweedledee tells her brother to hold on and is suprised as Éclair mamange to push her hand out of Windstoß and shouts that it is impossible. Tweedledum shouts out for his sister to get down, before an explosion happens. After the dust laid down again, Éclair sees the twins laying on the ground, Tweedledee under Tweedledum as he used his own body to shield his sister. Éclair turns on her heel and wants to go abutshe is stopped by the twins again who got back to their feets. Tweedledee and Tweedledum go chasing after Éclair again. Tweedledee shows suprise as Lumiere shows up and close the doors in front of them. She wonders how it comes that Lumiere thinks that the doors would slow them Tweedlesreenshot26.png Tweedlesreenshot27.png Tweedlesreenshot28.png Tweedlesreenshot29.png down and opens them with her strom abillity. Tweedledee believes that Lumiere and Éclair are getting desprated and running out of options, because they know they can't win. As Tweedledee opens another door she gets shot and falls, not able to continue the chase and is brought to safty by her brother. She is later seen outside of the GOTT laying on the grass with her wounds warped and her brother kneeling next to her. As Tweedledum says that it is the end because the GOTT has fallen, Tweedledee disagrees saying it's only the begining. In episode 17 Tweedledee is shortly seen recovering from her wounds, like Cesario with Viola and Tweedledum watching them. Tweedledee later recovers again and is visiting a sick Lumiere in episode 20. Tweedledee is kneeling next to Lumiere with Éclair standing beside her while her brother is placing flowers down on the table. While looking after Tweedlesreenshot13.png Tweedlesreenshot10.png Tweedlesreenshot9.png Lumiere Tweedledee thinks that Lumiere always had impressing abilities and that it was a pity that these abilities now brought her such a pain. She apologize to Éclair that she isn't able to do much more to help Lumiere as she and her brother saying goodbye to her, she also scolds Tweedledum as he tells Éclair that he's hoping for a rematch as soon as Lumiere is fit again. As the twins leave on Dodo to get back to their ship that's hovering in the air, Tweedledee comments, after Tweedledum noticed La Muse in stealth modeoutside, that they are not the only ones hoping for Lumiere to get better. She also thinks to Wirbelwind that, if Wirbelwind knows a way to help Lumiere that it should please do that. After Lumiere gets better again the twins receive the mission to bring the champagne to the now finished Deucalion, though Eclipse says that in truth they act as her eyes there in episode 21. While flying in the C-squared the twins talk about the Deucalion and the Nouvlesse. Tweedledee gives her opinion as Tweedledum says that the Deucalion stands for what humankind accomplishedas race by saying that he means the Nouvlesse and as Tweedledum remarks that it sounds as if she thinks that the Nouvlesse aren't humans. To that she remarks that the Nouvlesse aren't humans, they are earthlings. A bit later the twins are getting close to the Deucalion and C-squared scanners take notice of something which makes Tweedledee order Tweedledum to launch a scan. Tweedledum finds a canceler but is losing the signal quickly. Tweedledee and Tweedledum wanted to go to the Deucalion to investigate, but are stopped to do so, even after Tweedledum explained what was going on. As the Deucalion starts to warp not much later Tweedledum is the one to notice it, but C-squared is pushed away from the Deucalion by the shock wave created as it started, also shaking up the twins inside the ship. The twins return in episode 23, the final battle against Alv, who's now controlling the Deucalion. The twins show up shooting a computer virus, the same they used to destroy La Muse and Donnerschlag, into the Deucalion. Both Tweedledum and Tweedledee then take active parts in the battle, like the rest of the E.S members and the clones of Éclair and Lumiere that showed up. As Éclair gives Lumiere her energy so Lumiere would have enough energy to take control of the Deucalion and Alv attacks them, Tweedledee and Tweedledum are using their own ship and themselves to shield the the two in episode 24. They both survived due to the pilot cabin being ejected. Tweedledee is later shown mourning Éclair as she seemed to have died in the final attack as the rest of the E.S members and the clones did. In the end of Kiddy Grade Tweedledee is shown in the nursery visiting the baby Chevalier, together with Tweedledum, Viola, Cesario and Mercredi as Mrs. Padushka showed up with her baby daughter. Tweedlesreenshot33.png Tweedlesreenshot32.png Kiddy Girl-and Tweedledee is one of the first GOTT E.S members shown. She is working together with the other E.S members to stop a planet from expolding and telling the people on the planet that they have to leave. Together with the other E.S members she tried to stop Éclair and Lumiere from sacrificing themselves without a resulut as Éclair and Lumiere still go and sacrifice themselves. Years later she is shown working together with her brother for the new GTO as E.S members, like her brother in new mission cloths. She is seen reciving a mission with her brother from Hiver as Ascoeur enters, as Sommer had asked in the cafe for coffee to be brought to them. Tweedledee and her brother beg their goodbye and leave. Tweedlesreenshot43.png Tweedlesreenshot36.png Tweedlesreenshot38.png Tweedlesreenshot39.png While Tweedledum shortly stops to talk with Ascoeur and Q-Feuille, she passes them without talking to either of the two and calls for her brother to follow. While they pass through the lobby they pass through by two receptionists who thanks them for their hard work, while her brother ignores them both Tweedledee tells them thanks. Tweedledeescreenshot24.png Tweedledeescreenshot23.png Tweedledeescreenshot22.png Sometime later, after she returned from the mission, she is seen working on the security of the GTO. She mentions to a security guard that is there watching her work that they should also build in some traps that would make the intruder regret trying to break into the GTO. After the security guard left and Q-Feuille came to pick up the cup from Tweedledee, they are talking shortly about the security and Tweedledee thanks Q-Feuille for protecting the GTO the other day as she and her brother were away on their mission. Later that night Tweedledee ist still working on the security as the intruder informs her of intruders. She decides to test her traps against the Ascoeur and Q-Feuille and sends four different traps at them. While she does that she is seen humming happily, which makes her brother, as he checks on her, remark that she seems to be in a good mood at which she answers that she is playing a fun game. In the end she traps both Q-Feuille and Ascoeur with her last traps. Q-Feuille she traps with the help of Genetic Dolls and Ascoeur with a can and a trap door. The next day she is seen sitting in the Cafe and eating Pumpkin Pudding. Tweedledeescreenshot27.png Tweedledeescreenshot26.png Category:Character Story